Cygne du Destin
by Elorina
Summary: Bataille finale. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Hermione décide de remonter le temps pour assister Mérope avant la naissance de Jedusor. Mais voilà : un cri perçant, un sablier qui se brise et notre Hermione réalise qu'il y a comme une erreur de calcul...
1. Chapter 1

_Découvrons ensemble le monde merveilleux de FF-net... évidemment, quand on ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, ce n'est pas vraiment de la tarte. Je prie par conséquent mes bien-aimés lecteurs (éventuels... potentiels ?...) d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses dans le cas où ils verraient s'afficher sous leurs yeux ébahis un texte écrit en cyrillique, une police apocalyptique, voire une troupe de lapins bleus partis à la conquête de l'espace. Il ne s'agirait que d'une erreur technique totalement indépendante de la volonté de l'auteuse, mais qu'il serait sage de signaler par une review..._

_Bonne lecture, cela dit._

Hermione courait à perdre haleine dans le couloir du septième étage. Elle dépassa en coup de vent une ouverture qui donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon et, jurant à mi-voix, freina brutalement et revint sur ses pas, un peu intriguée. Harry avait pourtant bien cité une gargouille... mais selon toute vraisemblance, la gargouille en question avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Sans doute pour participer au combat qui faisait rage au rez-de-chaussée ; après tout, c'était une gargouille sérieuse.

Etrangement, du haut du septième étage, on ne percevait aucun bruit. Hermione frissonna dans le silence qui l'abritait du danger - du moins pour un court moment. En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'idée que si quelque chose se passait, elle ne le saurait pas. Se sentant soudain un peu perdue, elle hésita un instant devant l'escalier, puis sa détermination revint en même temps qu'une vive douleur dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle y porta machinalement la main, se demandant vaguement si le fait que ses propres compétences magiques n'étaient pas venues à bout de la blessure était le signe qu'elle était impossible à guérir, puis gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier.

Bingo. Le bureau directorial était ouvert.

Hermione n'y avait jamais pénétré. En fait, elle était plutôt surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à tant de chaleur, à cette impression de profond réconfort qui émanait des étagères chargées d'objets étranges, des nombreux cadres montrant des décors agréables, immobiles, intemporels... et vides de leurs occupants. A vrai dire, Hermione était persuadée que Rogue aurait davantage imposé sa personnalité à la pièce, mais... non. On aurait presque pu s'attendre à voir Dumbledore apparaître entre deux tables, tout sourire. (On peut toujours rêver.)

Secouant la tête, Hermione se mit au travail avec empressement. Non qu'elle eût peur de perdre un temps précieux pour Harry, Ron et Ginny - au stade où ils en étaient, la question ne se posait même plus, ils étaient probablement déjà morts -, mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Un mangemort pouvait très bien décider de venir jeter un coup d'oeil dans les étages du château, auquel cas tout serait définitivement perdu.

Avec minutie, elle inspecta chaque étagère, chaque tiroir. Heureusement pour elle, Rogue n'avait pas jugé indispensable de sceller son bureau. Avec la conscience absolue que ce qu'elle faisait était sans doute parfaitement inutile, Hermione poursuivait ses recherches, sans même se préoccuper du bruit de cavalcade qui résonnait dans le couloir du septième étage. Lorsqu'enfin elle daigna y prêter attention, ce fut à cause du hurlement de joie qu'elle avait poussé mais qu'elle n'était même pas parvenue à entendre car couvert par le son de la course.

Hermione aurait pu être terrifiée en voyant débarquer Bellatrix Lestrange dans le bureau, mais avec un sourire moqueur, elle se contenta de faire tourner le petit sablier qu'elle tenait victorieusement entre ses doigts. Bellatrix poussa un feulement de rage, vite perdu dans le flou du voyage temporel.

Prise dans un brouillard presque enivrant, Hermione tournait comme une torpille. Au sec !

Au bout de quelques heures de voyage cependant, elle dut admettre qu'elle était partie un peu vite. De temps à autre, elle s'arrêtait un instant, histoire de vérifier l'époque à laquelle elle se trouvait. 1980. 1973. 1967. 1953...

Entre deux escales, elle réfléchissait à ce qui allait lui arriver, lorsqu'elle s'arrêterait pour de bon. L'étonnement indescriptible qu'elle avait ressenti en mettant la main sur le Retourneur de Temps - après tout, le stock du ministère avait été entièrement détruit, et si Dumbledore n'en avait pas miraculeusement conservé un dans son bureau, alors tout aurait été perdu - faisait place à une certaine désillusion. Elle se jetait en effet dans le noir complet. D'abord, il y avait ce fichu sablier qui ne lui permettait de reculer qu'heure par heure, donc avec une lenteur proprement insupportable. Ensuite, en admettant qu'elle parvienne à reculer suffisamment dans le temps pour atterrir juste avant la naissance de Tom Jedusor, comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour mettre son plan à exécution ? Il lui faudrait trouver la mère, qui se prénommait, selon Harry, Mérope. La convaincre de se laisser aider. Puis l'aider. Financièrement, psychologiquement. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, dans un cas comme dans l'autre : Hermione n'avait pas d'argent, et objectivement, elle ignorait si elle serait capable de surmonter la haine que lui inspirait la mère de Lord Voldemort pour avoir mis au monde un enfant pareil.

Enfin, il lui fallait dès à présent se faire l'idée que les chances de revoir un jour Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient quasiment inexistantes, même si elle parvenait à modifier suffisamment le passé - leur passé, son présent - pour les sauver, ce qui serait déjà assez difficile.

Blinder son coeur aussi, du reste.

Hermione fit encore une escale. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un oeil au calendrier posé sur le plus au rayon de la bibliothèque. 12 septembre 1943.

- Jeune fille ? tonna une voix.

Ah tiens, le bureau du directeur n'était pas vide.

Hermione sursauta si haut qu'elle lâcha le sablier.

Qui décrivit une longue, longue courbe...

... avant de tomber à terre...

... et de se fracasser sur le sol.

Ben voyons.

- Jeune fille ! reprit la voix, pleine de reproches.

Hermione fit volte-face, s'attendant à se confronter au directeur de l'époque.

Ah non, c'était le professeur Dumbledore, version plus jeune. Curieux. N'était-il pas alors professeur de métamorphoses ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Elle s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir reconnu la voix de celui-ci.

- C'est bien moi, mais vous ne m'apprenez rien, dit-il avec une douceur empreinte d'humour (tu parles !). En revanche, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre identité.

Hermione devina qu'il parlait avec cette voix calme depuis qu'il l'avait vue se matérialiser dans le bureau. C'était elle qui, dans sa terreur, avait cru l'entendre gronder.

Après une seconde d'hébétude, durant laquelle elle prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait - coincée de manière irrémédiable dans une époque qui n'était ni la sienne, ni celle dans laquelle elle avait désiré se rendre, elle sentit une grosse boule de larmes monter dans sa gorge, qu'elle tenta vainement de refouler.

Les visages de Harry, Ron, Ginny apparurent. [Séquence nostalgie]

La scène de la bataille qu'elle avait fuie. Les corps de Lupin, de Tonks, chutant lentement par la fenêtre du premier étage, jusqu'à la pelouse du parc. Le rire de Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait tué Mrs Weasley. Son rire encore plus aigu lorsqu'il avait négligemment brisé l'épée de Gryffondor avec laquelle Neville avait tenté vainement de décapiter le serpent. Enfin le diadème se balançant au coup du mage, tout simplement inaccessible. Deux horcruxes encore en service qui rendaient évidente l'issue du combat.

L'air stupéfait de Bellatrix lorsque celle-ci avait jailli dans le bureau directorial.

Ce même bureau directorial, où un professeur Dumbledore plus jeune et encore vivant attendait patiemment, la tête inclinée sur le côté, que la jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés, le visage tout égratigné et la gorge noire de sang coagulé qui venait d'apparaître sans s'être fait annoncer daigne lui expliquer d'où elle venait.

Manifestement, elle était dans un état de profond choc. Il l'invita à s'assoir.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête reconnaissant, et entreprit de lui faire le récit des dernières heures de pure horreur qu'elle avait vécues.

Lorsqu'elle en arriva au sablier brisé, une expression de profonde compassion se montra sur le visage du vieil homme - pas si vieux que ça, en fait. Mais quand même assez.

- Vous vous doutez...

- ... qu'il est impossible de faire marche arrière... ou avant ? poursuivit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Exact.

- Les sabliers sont intemporels, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Disséminés à travers les époques. Si l'un est brisé dans l'une, alors il disparaît définitivement. Seuls ceux qui pratiquent la divination peuvent nous dire où et quand ils se trouvent, et en l'occurrence, tous sauf un ont disparu... ou plutôt disparaîtront…

- ... l'année de ma cinquième année. Et le dernier vient de rendre l'âme sous mes yeux, compléta Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? murmura-t-elle, franchement désespérée.

Il y a avait de quoi, du reste.

Dumbledore, à sa grande surprise, sourit.

- Je vais commencer par vous introduire auprès du professeur Dippet. Vous venez de Beauxbatons, et désirez accomplir votre septième année à Poudlard. Je ne me trompe pas ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

Bien que profondément étonnée, Hermione lui rendit son sourire, timidement.

- Je venais justement l'attendre, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Et au sujet de Jedusor ?

Les mots avaient jailli de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle pût les retenir.

- Je crains... qu'il me soit impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, éluda Dumbledore avec circonspection. Il faudra laisser les choses aller...

- Mais c'est impensable ! se révolta Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Elle ne pourrait pas voir le futur mage noir évoluer vers les ténèbres sans agir... c'était hors de question, absolument pas envisageable !

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Le raisonner ? Vous savez comme moi qu'une pareille tentative serait vouée à l'échec. L'empêcher d'accomplir sa destinée ? Je ne vois pas comment. Le tuer... mais il est bien trop puissant pour cela. Moi-même, je suis persuadé que j'en serais incapable.

De dépit, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Courage, Miss Granger. Après tout, nous verrons bien.

Hermione fut scandalisée par son ton presque optimiste - il avait du culot ! - , mais s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître ; c'était inutile, après tout.

A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et un vieil homme petit et courbé entra. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait du professeur Dippet.

Dumbledore résuma rapidement l'histoire factice qu'il avait imaginée pour expliquer la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Dippet hocha la tête, tout à fait compréhensif.

- Eh bien, Miss... Granger, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue et à vous donner une maison.

- Euh... b... je veux dire, merci.

Une maison ? Ben alors ?

A l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, il s'empara du Choixpeau magique et le posa sur la tête de Hermione, laquelle n'osa pas dire qu'elle était une Gryffondor convaincue et fière de l'être.

Le Choixpeau murmura :

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? J'avais envisagé de t'envoyer à Serdaigle...

De nouveau surprise, Hermione acquiesça. Sans doute le Choixpeau, tout comme les sabliers, pouvait-il également se vanter d'être intemporel. Le temps était décidément une chose bien étrange.

- ... et je t'ai finalement placée à Gryffondor. Cependant, il me semble que cette fois-ci, compte tenu de la raison de ta venue...

Hermione se raidit.

- ... il ne serait pas absurde que je t'envoie à Serpentard. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Non ! songea Hermione, férocement.

Serpentard ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

- Ah, soupira le Choixpeau, cette rivalité éternelle... mais à Serpentard, il te serait possible... d'agir.

Gné ?

- D'agir comment ? pensa Hermione, sincèrement déconcertée.

- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, fit le Choixpeau, dans un murmure presque imperceptible.

L'étonnement d'Hermione grandit encore.

- Fais-moi confiance...

Hermione soupira. Après tout, au point où elle en était...

- J'accepte, pensa-t-elle, sans grande conviction.

- Sage décision, fit le Choixpeau avec malice. SERPENTARD ! cria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Hermione, comme le jour de la rentrée de sa première année.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes de chapitre : *se cache au fond de la chambre des secrets pour échapper aux bombabouses*

Pardon, pardon, pardon... vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus tôt. Je n'ai pas tellement d'excuses, sinon que je suis actuellement concentrée sur une autre fic, plus longue, plus développée et - je l'espère - plus soignée. Donc je vais faire des efforts pour finir de poster celle-ci avant l'année prochaine - à vrai dire, elle existe déjà sur HPF, mais ici je la corrige un tout petit peu, ce qui explique que la publication ne soit pas aussi évidente qu'elle n'y paraît... Je l'ai entièrement relue ; elle me paraît avec le recul d'un an et demi d'une puérilité désarmante, mais je vous promets de la poster entièrement sur ce site, avec les corrections mineures que j'ai évoquées.

Je n'ai probablement pas répondu à toutes vos reviews, je vous demande encore de me pardonner. Là pour le coup, il y a une explication plus rationnelle : j'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'interface de FFnet, site sur lequel je ne vais pour ainsi dire jamais, et j'ai plutôt les habitudes de HPF, qui propose un R à R directement sur le site, visible par tous - bref, c'est une question purement technique et je pense adopter la mode aux RàR en début de chapitre dès le prochain.

Voilà voilà. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

Après un passage rapide à l'infirmerie, où elle avait soigné ses blessures, Hermione descendit d'un pas lent l'escalier, en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle tira nerveusement sur l'écharpe qui dissimulait la blessure de sa gorge aux regards - l'infirmière n'était pas parvenue à la faire disparaître, en dépit d'efforts tout à fait louables. Toute hésitante, elle se demandait quel accueil lui serait fait, à elle, la nouvelle, fraîchement débarquée chez les Serpentard, ayant gardé tous ses réflexes de Gryffondor - notamment une méfiance prononcée à l'égard de tout ce qui est couleur vert-argent -, et surtout, sans passé réel.

Elle avait intérêt à s'inventer vite fait une histoire, une famille, parce que les questions allaient fuser.

Elle se demandait également combien de jours elle pourrait survivre : selon Dumbledore, la Chambre des Secrets n'avait pas encore été ouverte. Autrement dit, Jedusor étant en septième année, ce serait pour bientôt. Joyeuse perspective.

Glups. Le Basilic prendrait-il en compte son appartenance à Serpentard, ou ne verrait-il que son sang "souillé" ?

Et au fait, quelle apparence avait Jedusor ? Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu, mais se doutait bien que l'aspect fantômatique du Voldemort adulte lui avait été acquise au fur et à mesure de ses flirts avec la magie noire. Haussant les épaules, elle se rappela qu'il était à l'époque préfet en chef. Elle l'identifierait donc à son insigne.

Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Rien n'avait changé. Les quatre longues tables étaient alignées comme de coutume, et le plafond montrait un ciel d'un bleu resplendissant. L'été touchait à sa fin. Hermione aurait presque pu se croire à son époque. Machinalement, elle jeta un oeil en direction de la table des Gryffondor, espérant à moitié voir Harry et Ron lui adresser de grands signes de la main.

Nerveuse, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table de Serpentard, le coeur battant. Avisant une place libre à l'extrémité de la table, elle demanda à la jeune fille blonde qui occupait la place voisine :

- Excuse-moi, il n'y a personne ?

- Tu peux t'installer, répondit gaiement la blonde. Tu es la nouvelle de Beaubâtons ?

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, fit-elle en se reprenant.

- Comme tu vois, répliqua la blonde en riant. Je m'appelle Samantha Malefoy.

- La soeur d'Abraxas Malefoy ? interrogea Hermione sans y penser.

Samantha prit une mine singulièrement étonnée.

- Ben alors ! siffla-t-elle. Toi qui te plaignais que les nouvelles allaient vite... tu connais déjà Abraxas ? C'est mon cousin germain...

- Ahem, euh... en fait, Dippet m'a montré la liste des noms de Serpentard, pour que je m'y repère un peu... inventa Hermione à toute vitesse, alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Le nom de sa camarade lui évoquait quelque chose... impossible de savoir quoi...

- Je vois. Excuse-moi... mais tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, enchaîna Samantha avec bonne humeur.

De rose soutenu, les joues d'Hermione virèrent au carmin et elle déclina son identité. Alors que Samantha engageait la conversation sur la prétendue école d'origine d'Hermione, cette dernière finit par se souvenir. Samantha Malefoy avait été tuée, peu avant Regulus Black d'ailleurs, car elle avait paniqué devant ce qu' "on" lui demandait de faire, à savoir des activités fort distrayantes alliant meurtres, tortures et intimidation de la vermine moldue : une information que contenait "Nobles par nature : une généalogie de sorciers", auquel Hermione avait à peine jeté un oeil chez Sirius. Elle fut prise d'un fugitif élan de compassion à l'égard de sa voisine.

En répondant aux questions passionnantes de Samantha ("et alors, à Beauxbâtons, il y a un parc plus grand qu'ici ? Et pas de matches de Quidditch ? Qui a fondé cette académie ?..."), Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il y avait au moins une personne, à Serpentard, en septième année, qui ne lui en voudrait pas pour ses origines moldues.

Le repas terminé, Hermione se rendit au double cours de métamorphose que les Serpentard partageaient avec les Serdaigle. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Samantha, se sentant tout à coup beaucoup moins nerveuse. Soulagée de se sentir accueillie, avec l'impression que malgré son lourd passé, elle pouvait néanmoins continuer à exister (c'était déjà ça), elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Harry, Ron et Ginny, un exploit difficile pour lequel Samantha, inconsciemment, l'aidait de son mieux. En attendant l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Samantha lui énumérait les différents professeurs, leurs qualités, leurs points faibles ("en potions, pour avoir de bonnes notes, pense à offrir de temps en temps à Slugorn des ananas, il adore") ; Hermione en oubliait presque Jedusor.

Le cours commença. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire à l'adresse d'Hermione lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. En dépit des épreuves récentes, Hermione n'avait pas perdu sa vivacité et dès la première question, elle fit gagner dix points à sa maison. A la deuxième question, ce fut un garçon aux cheveux bruns, exceptionnellement séduisant (vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? oui ? eh ben Hermione non), qui donna la bonne réponse. Re dix points pour Serpentard. A la troisième question, de nouveau, il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

A la fin du cours, Serpentard avait remporté quatre-vingt points. Les serdaigle étaient, mais alors, complètement dépassés.

Sans véritablement se l'avouer, Hermione espérait secrètement qu'en donnant elle aussi le plus de bonnes réponses qu'elle pouvait (en l'occurrence, trois sur les huit, ce qui semblait assez honorable compte-tenu de la rapidité du jeune homme), elle parviendrait à se faire remarquer de ses beaux yeux. Peine perdue. Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se pencha vers sa voisine et lui demanda l'identité de ce brillant phénomène au si beau visage.

- Il est incroyablement charmeur, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Samantha en souriant.

Hermione rosit, et acquiesça. L'année promettait d'être passionnante.

- Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui renversait un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. L'année promettait d'être terrifiante.

- C'est son nom qui te fait cet effet-là ? pouffa Samantha en rangeant ses affaires.

- Euh... non, ce n'est pas ça, balbutia Hermione, très gênée. C'est juste que... (elle chercha un moyen rapide d'expliquer son trouble) je me disais... je n'ai aucune chance, il doit y avoir des dizaines de filles autour de lui, et franchement, je ne suis pas une beauté...

En disant cela, Hermione eut soudain très envie de pleurer, mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se sentait incroyablement mal. Voldemort, adolescent, avait été terriblement beau. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant avait pu tourner si mal ? Les visages de Harry, Ron et Ginny se mirent à flotter dans son esprit.

Samantha soupira.

- Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds, il n'a qu'à se baisser pour en cueillir une. Et pourtant, il reste toujours solitaire. Presque méprisant.

Elles étaient sorties de la salle de classe.

- On a quoi, maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

- Options. Moi je n'ai rien, je retourne dans la salle commune.

Passablement énervée de devoir rouvrir son sac, Hermione sortit son emploi du temps. Pour elle, c'étaient la classe d'études des moldus.

Jedusor ne suivait pas cette option. Hermione ne savait pas trop bien si elle en était soulagée ou déçue.

Le soir, Hermione dîna très rapidement, seule : elle était l'unique Serpentard à avoir eu cours juste avant, et ses camarades avaient déjà mangé.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune. D'abord frappée par l'aspect un peu sinistre de la pièce qui, bien que très confortable et richement meublée, gardait une apparence glacée en raison de l'omniprésence de la couleur verte, elle avisa Samantha qui discutait, assise sur le canapé, au milieu d'un petit groupe de filles à qui Hermione fut illico présentée. Bientôt le groupe s'élargit, tous les septièmes années désirant faire connaissance avec la "nouvelle".

Très gênée, Hermione était à cours d'idées question mensonges. Quand on lui demandait de décrire son école, elle prétextait que Beauxbâtons était plus ou moins comme Poudlard, à quelques différences près : Hermione se souvenait des longs discours élogieux de Fleur au sujet des examens et autres bals de Noël.

- Et ta famille ? Tu es venue seule ici ?

Lassée de mentir, Hermione avoua qu'elle était d'origine moldue, ce qui lui évita d'avoir à inventer un nom :

- à consonance française, agrémentée de la particule adaptée, parce que bon, voilà, quoi,

- susceptible de convenir à une longue et célèbre lignée de sorciers (un exploit qu'elle jugeait au-dessus de ses forces).

En réalité, elle avait surtout peur de se trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre dans son comportement - par exemple, en révélant par inadvertance sa méconnaissance pure et simple des contes de Beddle le Barde devant des sorciers qui les connaissaient par coeur... enfin, ce n'était plus le cas désormais, mais elle se savait tout à fait capable de renouveler une telle performance. Par conséquent, elle jugea préférable de dire la vérité tout de suite, avant de subir une humiliation quelconque.

Un grand silence se fit entendre autour d'elle. Très embarrassée, Hermione attendait qu'on prononce le nom de "sang de bourbe", qui ne vint toutefois pas. Quelques visages, cependant, prirent une expression assez méprisante, et deux personnes quittèrent le cercle.

Devant le trouble de son amie, Samantha relança la conversation sur Poudlard. Hermione faisait mine d'écouter très attentivement ce que ses camarades avaient l'impression de lui apprendre, mais son regard se perdit bientôt dans le vague. Elle songeait à son époque.

Le lendemain était un samedi. Hermione descendit tard dans la salle commune. Elle avait mal dormi, ayant pleuré pendant une partie de la nuit, et rêvé ensuite de la bataille qu'elle avait quitté la veille, et qui appartenait désormais à son futur. Vu comme ça, ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

En entrant dans la salle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était vide, à l'exception de Jedusor qui lisait, installé dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la porte. En l'entendant, il leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, à laquelle Hermione mit un terme en prenant tout simplement la fuite.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Un élan de haine l'avait envahie, vite mêlé à une grande émotion que provoquait la simple vue d'un si beau visage, avec en prime une profonde tristesse et une peur effroyable, ce qui faisait que ce qui se passait dans coeur était très difficile à analyser, très douloureux et très compliqué. Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir et respira un grand coup.

OK, on se calme. Les symptômes étaient évidents et elle ne devait pas s'y tromper. C'était certes la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais elle avait déjà dû gérer ce genre de problèmes avec Ginny, donc elle pouvait raisonnablement espérer garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation - du moins, le temps que ça se tasse...

Hermione savait qu'elle était joyeusement en train de tomber sous le charme de Jedusor. Pas lentement, hein, soyons d'accord. C'était plutôt le genre coup de foudre, de ceux qui prennent un malin plaisir à vous tomber dessus dans les moments les moins adéquats (quand vous êtes coincé dans une autre époque en compagnie du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, par exemple), et encore plus spécialement si vous ne croyez pas à l'existence de ce... truc.

Dans le cas d'Hermione, il lui était inutile de se mentir à elle-même ni d'impatienter la clientèle, c'était ainsi, elle y avait droit.

Cela dit, ce "problème" s'apparentait davantage à un mauvais rhume qu'à un handicap lourd, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça empire ou quoi que ce soit. Si vraiment son esprit en arrivait à des extrémités qu'elle jugeait dangereuses, il lui suffirait de se remémorer les doloris reçus au manoir Malefoy, ce qui devrait en théorie régler la question.

Cependant, elle avait peur. L'expression de mépris qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de Jedusor ne trompait pas, il avait entendu ses aveux de la veille, savait qu'elle était née de parents moldus (en même temps, elle l'avait un peu cherché).

Et il allait bientôt jeter un basilic sur ceux qui étaient comme elle.

Re-glups.

Respirant encore une ou deux fois très calmement, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.


End file.
